


Co za krzyk!

by Regalia1992



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, formy krótkie, na Głos, podryw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Czyli jak podrywać Głosem.





	Co za krzyk!

**Author's Note:**

> Wyciągnięte z szuflady leci do 2017.

\- Na bogów! — usłyszał za sobą Dov.

Obejrzał się i zobaczył jednego ze strażników Markartu. Mężczyzna schował swój miecz. Skoro Głos pokonał smoka, nie musiał już stawać do walki w obronie mieszkańców.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak, panie władzo? — zapytał nonszalancko Dov.

\- Nie, ale... Czy to był Głos?

\- Tak, to był Głos.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może tak głośno krzyczeć — powiedział strażnik z zachwytem w głosie. — Bardzo imponujące.

\- Dziękuję — odpowiedział Dovahkiin.

Argonianin odszedł bliżej do strażnika i zmierzył go wzrokiem. Całkiem całkiem. Warto by spróbować.

\- Myślę — zaczął z uśmieszkiem. — Że gdybyśmy spotkali się w łóżku, krzyczałbyś o wiele głośniej.

Strażnik przez chwilę milczał, analizował słowa i wygląd argonianina. Przekrzywił głowę w bok i odpowiedział z uśmiechem:

\- A ja myślę, że musimy to sprawdzić. Najlepiej natychmiast.


End file.
